User blog:Tokipudi/We should put a category for the patchnotes
I already copied/paste what I found on steam, without the "useless" notes so it's only what changed etc... Here it is : Alpha 1.3 : Changes: - You can now dismantle barricades which you have created, reclaiming some of the materials used. - Weapons are more durable now. - The plank with nails has a new default attack. - Time passes a little slower. - Days are longer. - It's brighter during the day. - The player moves a little faster, and has a lower movement speed penalty when aiming weapons. Also, no speed penalty when out of stamina. - Enemies have less stamina, and are a bit less aggressive. - There is a new visitor during the night. - You can't brute force padlocks anymore (at least it's much harder). - Throwing a item (like the molotov cocktail) for a second time requires you to press the RMB again, to help prevent unintentionally dropping it. - More space for items in your hideout. - You have some starting reputation with the traders. - Red and gray potions can be crafted from the start (you don't have to buy the recipes). Their effect is visible instantly. Bugs: - NPC in the church sometimes gave the wrong code. - Wolf reputation sometimes didn't sync. - Some optimizations for stuttering in the forest. - Fixed receiving reputation from selling a item when a trader's inventory is full without actually losing the item (and vice versa). - Recipes are no longer duplicated. - Fixed player freezing on some occasions. - You can no longer learn the same recipe twice. - Fixed infinite item turn in for NPCs exploit. - Rain was too loud. - If a well was repaired in the middle of the night, it didn't have any water. - Fixed huge FPS hit while in the pigsheds. - Fixed ambient light not saving in some locations. - You no longer lose your inventory at the end of chapter 1. - Fixed black screen on end of chapter 1. - Fixed notes in the journal sometimes leaving a page if you've found too much. - Fixed beartrap duplicating exploit. - Fixed incorrectly loaded doors and barricades. - Fixed not being able to drop a dragged item by pressing LMB if accessed the journal or map. - Dying outside of the normal world no longer freezes the time. - Fixed some issues with the cursor. - Fixed issue when sometimes you could not craft stuff even though you had the required ingredients. - Item quality no longer changes when loading game. - Chicken heads and the violin no longer serve as repair kits. Update 06.08.2014: ' Released a hotfix for some of the issues with the new patch: - Hopefully final fix for black screen at the end of chapter 1. - Fixed player freeze when harvesting mushrooms and moving at the same time. - Fixed health / stamina upgrades resetting sometimes. - Wolf dialogue no longer loops infinitely. - Fixed endless flare burning upon loading game. '''Update 08.08.2014: ' Another hotfix: - New cursor animation when aiming a melee weapon + info about it in the prologue. - Night attacks no longer stop after day 5. - Fixed infestation causing serious lag, especially when burning. - Hopefully a fix for the filling generator freeze. - Roads no longer disappear. ''Alpha 1.2'' : '''Changes: - Banshees aren't very friendly anymore. - The Well now heals you. - Added info about the stuff you lose after dying. - Added info about reloading flashlight. - Starting hideout now rotates randomly on new world. Bugs: - Some optimizations for CPU. - Fixed false positive from some anti virus / anti malware apps on Darkwood.exe. - You can no longer exploit barricade components. If you did this before, you should be ashamed of yourself! - A "broken" flashlight can now be reloaded with batteries. - Fixed black screen on closing leveling menu. - Fixed black screen when traveling to a location outside of the normal world or dreaming / returning from dream. - Fixed invisible locations. - Musician's card can no longer be used as a repair kit. - Fixed player freeze when dragging. - Fixed player freeze after death. - Items in inventory no longer reset their amount and durability after ending dream. - Fixed not closing inventory when having a open container at new day. - It's no longer darker after some storms. - Player hideout now should be properly marked on the map. - Gamma settings text was misleading for some. - Can no longer disco with the generator. - Beartraps and broken glass sometimes did not save properly. - Fixed prices of some items. - Fixed some missing texts. - Some other stuff I forgot. Alpha 1.1 : Changes: - Some new / modified sounds and music. - Modified the player's FOV blob a bit. - Some minor balance changes. - You can now... talk to yourself. Bugs: - Fixed very trippy bug with a flying bed. Considering putting it back as a feature. - Locations should no longer randomly disappear. Sorry, this was not a feature :P EDIT: Apparently this still somethimes happens, sorry :( - Fixed trapdoor in prologue. - Fixed freezes in dialogue with the Chicken Lady and Wolf. - Fixed exploit with possibly unlocking a padlock without entering the correct combination. - Some combinations for padlocks were not generating randomly. - Fixed permanently pissing off the Chicken Lady after showing her a certain item. - Fixed disappearing item given by NPC's when player's inventory was full. - Some missing translations fixed. - Fixed player freezing when cancelled construction (well, cables, etc.). - Recipes for inventory, hotbar, health, stamina upgrades are can be used multiple times now. - Strange box now adds properly after a dream. - Fixed black screen freeze upon getting third skill tier. - The journal incorrectly hinted the position of the Musician's parents' house. - Fixed duplicate skills showing up in the skills menu. - Cannot have the same dream twice now. - Fixed a tree that would sometimes block the path in the prologue. - Essence in the syringe no longer disappears randomly (but now can have other graphical glitches...) Category:Blog posts